The broad objective of this program is to attack empirically a series of methodological aspects of drug evaluation, with the constant goal of pinning down variables which (when identified, described, measured, and understood) will permit the research clinician in psychopharmacology and related areas to undertake more simple, more reliable, and more valid evaluations of new drugs. Of particular interest are problems relating to drug-set interaction: the interaction between patient expectations and drug action. Related problems to be investigated include parameters of doctor characteristics, patient characteristics, and socio-environmental milieu variables. Relations between drug effects and suggestibility in neurotic outpatients will be studied, in connection with placebo response and other forms of social influence between doctor and patient.